Darkling
by cristina reid
Summary: Spencer never believed in the supernatural but meeting "him" will change all that. SLASH! VIOLENCE!
1. Chapter 1

SOOOOOOO sorry. But I cant seem to get my chapters together for my stories. So the only way to satisfy my arges is by... you guessed it, more stories. Hope you wont be too mad.

chapter1

Spencer was never one to believe in the supernatural. But we one sees facts there is no point in denying. He remembered it like it was yesterday because one does not forget the day their life was changed for the better.

Yes thats right. Who would've known that meeting a vampire would be so exciting? But Spencer didnt always see it this way. He wasnt always so happy, so carefree.

His hurt and sadness was when he had met Toby. He had met the man while walking in the park one day. Spencer was reading while he sat on a bench, and Toby ran past him. Spencer didnt notice the man, but he noticed Spencer. Toby was that kind of man, his nose always sniffed out the weak and broken. So he ran back and made his move.

He sat down on the bench, stretching and groaning at the pain in his legs. Spencer knew the man was faking. He was barley sweating. They got to talking that day and Toby was quick because what the hell he needed someone to warm his bed.

But Spencer of course didnt know this. He wasnt a mind reader after all. So when Toby asked Spencer to dinner, Spencer happily excepted. Now Spencer was always smart, but at the time, he had just gotten kicked out by his father.

And what was a 17 year old to do on the streets?

Toby was smart. He knew that a child wouldnt stay out in the cold. So he invited Spencer home.

(Four months later after the meeting)

Toby stared in the mirror as he brushed his fingers through his ear lenth, dark and straight hair then turned. Spencer was sitting between the bed and the dresser sniffling and breathing heavy. His legs brought up to his chest covering his body.

"This happens everytime, and you dont learn." Toby said low. "You should know better already then to lie to me." He took a small breath then turned towards the door. "Dont wait up." Were the last words said before the door slammed closed.

Spencer blinked and one last tear fell down his cheek before he got to his feet. He whinced when he felt the pain and he slowly and painfully lifted his t-shirt over his head. He gulped then, no matter how much he knew he didnt want to, he raised his head and looked in the mirror.

A sound escaped his mouth. He wasnt sure if it was a open mouth sniffle or a gasp at sight of the huge bruises layered over his body. He wiped his finger over the dried blood on his nose. One more sniff and he forced himself into the bathroom then into the shower then straight to bed.

When he was awaken by the sound of a door opening he looked up at the clock near the bed and saw it read 3:30am. He quickly shut his eyes when he felt the bed sag near his feet.

The touch of a hand gently squeezing his waist made him tremble.

"Spencer?"

He didnt open his eyes.

"Spencer please forgive me? I'm sorry I got so angry. I just... I dont like when other men look at you. The way that man touched you... it sickend me."  
Spencer slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "Just because he kissed my hand doesnt mean I was going to sleep with him." He said low, his voice trembling.

Toby exhaled a breath. "I know. But you were hurt once before I dont want you hurt again."

Spencer shot up in bed. "Thats what you're doing!" He snapped.

Toby stared, his dark eyes seemed to be digging in Spencers soul.

Spencer gulped and shook his head. "Look at me. Look at me and tell me that you havent hurt me."

Toby turned the other way.

"I cant do this anymore." Spencer whispered. "I came to you because I wanted freedom. But I'm still trapped. The only way out-"

"You wanna leave!" Toby snapped. He stood on his feet and quickly walked over to the closet. Then pulled out a suitcase and flung it towards the bed.

Spencer barley had time to dodge it and rolled off the bed. He stood, staring as Toby pulled all his clothes out of the closet. Spencer again dodge everything that was thrown at him.

"Toby!" He dodged a shoe. "Toby stop!"

Toby turned and looked at Spencer. Spencers eyes widen. After the he didnt bother staying in the room when he saw Tobys eyes red.

Toby looked in the mirror and his brows narrowed. "Shit!" He went after Spencer.

Spencer ran down the stairs and out of the house. He didnt know what the hell Toby was but he didnt want to stay around and find out. He swung the outside door opened and ran down the stairs then out the driveway, in his thin pajama pants and t-shirt, with bare feet.

Review Please :) 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

He loved the night. The streets were always empty and quiet, no one was staring at him as if he wasnt human... He could hear the small cricket sounds in the bushes, the dogs barking from far. He could see people in their homes either eating dinner or watching TV. One house, he could hear a couple having sex...

He wish he couldn't hear that. The womans moans the mans groans and heavy breathing...

Wait, that breathing wasnt coming from the house.

His dark eyes stared straight ahead and he saw him. The most beautiful creäture he'd ever seen. It was only a glimpse because from where he was standing the boy ran from one end of the street to the next, looking back now and then.

He was distressed.

It didn't take long to see why. Just behind him there was a puff of smoke and a man appeared. He stared at the running boy before he disappeared into another puff of red smoke.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want Toby to have an advantage and catch him. He didn't want to know what the hell the man was. Even if he did, he was sure Toby would beat him some more than snap his neck and probably even eat him.

"You can't run Spencer!"

Spencer couldn't help the sob that escaped his mouth when he felt his legs starting to wobble. Toby's beating had taken a lot of energy, combine that with the running and Spencer was practically running half dead.

A puff of smoke appeared in front of him and he froze. A black man with a lightly shaven head and glowing blue-gray eyes stood in front of him. Spencer gasped when the man slowly walked towards him. A hand reached out and gently touched his face, then there were lips on his. Soft lips, that were gentle and sweet. Spencer took a deep breath, feeling like this kiss wasnt new, like he had kissed this man pulled away and just stared at him looking just as confused as he was.

"Spencer!"

He turned around to see Toby looking angrier than before. Toby charged towards the two.

Spencer was pulled closer to the mans body, and Spencer was 90% sure the man gave a small growl. The man waved a hand over him and Spencer, and Spencer saw Toby disappear.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer yelped when his feet hit the ground. He almost fell but the man held onto him... Not a man! Spencer gasped and pulled away. He quickly walked to the other side of the room where a couch was...

Couch? When did he get inside a house?

Too much was happening at the same time. Spencer felt dizzy and confused. "What... what are you?" He said low.

The man didn't answer, he just stared and it creeped Spencer out.

"Answer me!" He said.

The man only walked closer, making Spencer lean down on the back of the couch and whimper. He knew he would have no place to go. He put his face down on the couch and gasped again when he felt the mans hand in his hair.

"Dont be afraid."

Spencer opened his eyes and gulped. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet the mans. Spencer blinked even more confused. "Your eyes..."

The man blinked. "What about them?"

Spencer gulped again. "They're brown."

The man smiled. And god, it was so beautiful! "Yes. Not many notice this."

"B-but outside, they were... blue."

The man nodded. "Yes." He said low.

Spencer licked his lips and looked around the living room. It was _huge_. Three times his own. "Where am I?"

"You're in my home."

"You _live_ here?" Spencer asked in awe as he stared around the wooden walls and the many frames that layered the walls. "This must be a castle." spencer said shaking his head.

The man laughed a little. "No. It's just my mansion."

Spencer slowly stood up stared around, mouth still slightly open. "This living room is a castle compared to my boy... Toby's house."

The man hummed.

Spencer looked towards him and took in his features and soft looking skin. But that didn't take away his suspicion. "Why'd you bring me here?"

The man blinked and looked from the floor to Spencer then back at the floor, like a small child being scolded. "You were in danger."

Spencer slowly nodded. "Well, thank you. But I really have to go." He made to walk towards the door but the man walked in front of him.

"Not with him?"

Spencer shook his head. "I have no where else to go."

"But he hurt you!"

Spencer blinked at the sudden change of anger.

"I can see it." The man pointed. "Right here." He touched Spencer's cheek and the teen hissed then pulled away.

"He didnt-" Spencer tried to deny.

"He did! I can sense it. His anger is all over your body."

Spencer stared down at his body suddenly feeling very naked through all his clothes. He looked back towards the man. "Who are you?"

"I'm Derek."

Spencer shook his head annoyed. "No, that's your name. I mean _what_ are you?"

Derek stared for a moment before he blinked. "Darkling."

"A what?"

Derek took a deep breath. "Half vampire half witch."

Spencer blinked and stared Derek up and down. "You mean... you drink blood?"

Derek nodded. He didn't miss the movement Spencer made towards the door. "You don't have to be scared. I can control it."

"How do I know that?"

"It's your friend you have to worry about. He never could control it."

Spencer stopped in his tracks. "What do you know about Toby?"

"I know he was turned four years ago because he wanted it." He watched as Spencer only stared. "You're not safe with him." He walked closer to the trembling teen. "All the anger he's shown towards you was because he couldn't control it. He probably hunted for you because he knew if you found out you'd be easy evidence to get rid of."

Spencer still stared. He didn't belive any of this. He couldn't. But then again Toby was always the violent type and if he was turned four years ago then he was a... vampire before they'd met.

Spencer gulped dryly.

"Let me see your hand."

Spencer jumped out of his thoughts. "What?"

Derek's hand was stretched towards his. "Come on." He said low.

Spencer slowly reached out his hand which started trembling more when Derek grabbed it. A tremble that quickly faded when Derek ran his soft and gentle fingers through the palm.

Derek shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

Spencer started trembling at the chill he felt on his fingers. It was getting harder to breathe.

Derek opened his eyes and again they were that same blue-gray. His pupils grew and he quickly shut his eyes again. His grip loosened as Spencer pulled his hand away and cradled it, not because of pain, there was no pain. But because of the fact the he still had his hand that the vampire in front of him just had a firm grip in. Derek could have easily brought out his fangs, or whatever darklings call their long pointy teeth, and slice Spencer's vein and drain him.

"W-what..."

Derek reopened his eyes and stared at Spencer through dark brown eyes. "Your bloods been used before."

Spencer's brows lightly narrowed.

"Your boyfriend was keeping you around so he could stay alive."

A/N: I have no idea what a darkling is. I know I heard it somewhere but I cant remember where. And I wanted to make this story so badly, I just made it up. It is Fan fiction after all. Nothing as to be real.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Spencer stood sitting on the couch as Derek left into another room. He couldn't stop shaking his head, couldn't stop the thoughts of what was happening. Toby never really cared about him. Of course he didn't. No one would beat the crap out of the one they loved. But Toby, he kept Spencer around to drink his blood. To stay alive. So what? Did that mean that once he drained Spencer of all his useful blood he would have killed him?

Spencer wiped his wet cheeks with his hands. Of course he was crying! He literally had no one who cared now, and once again he would be out on the streets. He wasnt sure how he would stop Toby from finding him.

"You can stay here you know."

Spencer looked up at Derek who was holding a cup out towards him. Spencer grabbed the cup. "Thank you, but I can't stay here." He took a sip of the tea.

"Why not?"

Spencer frowned at Derek's disappointed tone. "Because...we dont know each other." He added quickly.

Derek stared for a moment before a small smile crossed his lips. "Somehow, I don't think you're telling the truth."

"What?" Spencer said annoyed.

Derek gave a tiny breathy laugh. "I don't think you mind that we're strangers. You're just scared."

Spencer's brows. "Scared of what?"

"Of me. Of what I am."

Spencer scoffed and turned the other way. "I'm not scared of you." He said low.

The darker mans smile grew. "Say it to my face."

Spencer looked back at him and just stared at the man twice his size, who was possibly five times stronger. He couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down the bigger body, his mouth slightly opening. He quickly shut his mouth and gulped. He straightened his body and looked Derek in the eye. "Dont don't scare me."

Derek smirked. "That wasnt to my face." He pointed out in a whisper.

Spencer's face straightened and turned to even more annoyed. "I'm not scared of you." He growled.

Derek tilted his head. "Whats the matter baby boy, scared I might hurt you if you stand up to me?"

Spencer's brows narrowed more. "What did you call me?"

Derek only stared with that same smile. "Did it bother you?" Sarcasm. "You look like a baby."

Spencer stood up from the couch, a look of pure anger on his face. "I'm not a baby."

Derek nodded. "How old are you...Baby?" That earned him the hardest slap he ever did get... He couldn't remember the last time he was slapped.

Spencer brought his hands to his mouth in a small gasp. "I'm so sorry." He reached forward but barely touched the mans cheek. "A-are you ok?"

Derek looked back at him frowning. "Why are you apologizing? It's a sign of weakness. Dont let anyone see you're weak, it's when they take advantage."

Spencer's brows narrowed again in confusion. "What?"

Derek nodded sadly. "You shouldnt let anyone hit you. Doesnt matter who they are." Spencer's mouth slightly opened again. He stared into Derek's dark brown eyes and felt his heart stop and beat faster at the same time. His stomach starting making flips and he was sure he suddenly got nauseous from it.

Derek gulped then gave a small chuckle. "Funny..."

Spencer's expression turned to pure confusion. He blinked once. "What is?" He asked low.

"How I want to protect you. I want to... keep you in my safe where no one would find you."

Spencer blinked. "Wow that's... some poem." He shook his head and smiled, his eyes once again trailing down the darklings body.

"It's not a poem."

Spencer's eyes trailed back to meet Derek's.

"Poems are fiction. What I just said is true."

Spencer's eyes trailed around the living room and he cleared his throat. "I should go." He said low. He walked passed Derek. Before he could three steps, his arm was grabbed and he was turned to face the darker handsome man. Derek turned so he faced Spencer all the way.

"Dont leave." He said low.

"I have to." Spencer whispered back. He shut his eyes when Derek's hand reached out to his face.

"No you don't. I promise I wont hurt you."

Spencer shook his head. "It's not that."

Derek leaned his head on Spencer's. "Let me protect you." He whispered again. "I can protect you."

Spencer reached up so his hand was on Derek's that was on his face, he shook his head. "I don't think you can."

"Let me try."

Spencer was about to talk again but suddenly those same soft lips were on his. Sweet and gently yet demanding at the same time. The perfect combination of being in charge and submission at the same time.

Spencer slowly pulled his lips away. "Please..."

Derek brought their lips back together in a more forceful kiss. He sucked Spencer's lips into his mouth and ran his tongue over them then inside the warm mouth.

Spencer pulled away again and shook his head. "Please..."

Derek gulped then stared for a second. "Please what?"

Spencer again stood with his mouth slightly open. His eyes trailed from Derek's chest to his face again, and the 17-year-old couldn't hold himself anymore. He turned Derek around and crushed their lips together, imitating Derek's rough kissing from a few seconds ago. He walked forward making Derek walk back and bump his back to the wall. Spencer didn't let loose, even with Derek's small grunt from his back hitting the wood.

He whimpered and slid his hands down Derek's chest until he reached the hem of his black shirt then reached inside. And shit!

The mans body felt even more beautiful underneath his clothes. Spencer slowly dragged his nails up the skin of the muscled six-pack, then around until he felt Derek's back. He couldn't help it when he leaned forward wanting their bodies to touch.

Derek noticed this.

He pulled back and pulled his shirt over his head and inwardly smiled at Spencer's breathless look. Derek leaned forward and brought his lips to Spencer's neck and started sucking on the skin.

Spencer breathed through his open mouth loving the feel of Derek's on his skin. He brought his hands to the broad shoulders and couldn't help but feel even smaller so close to the well-built vampire.

Derek couldn't take it anymore. He took control again and turned them around making Spencer's back hit the small lamp table near the couch again. He pushed the lamp aside and lay Spencer on the table. He reached down and began undoing his pants. Spencer's breathing picked up at this, he could feel himself getting hard at the thought of seeing Derek naked. He just as quickly reached down and started undoing his own pants. Good thing he was wearing a belt.

The second his pants were undone, Derek let them drop to his feet. He reached out and finished sliding Spencer off his thin frame. The man couldn't help the small breathy moan. "Beautiful." But his smile quickly faded at how much darker the bruises looked this way. He reached out and gently ran a finger over one of them. "I wont let anybody hurt you." He said low.

Spencer gave a small smile then gulped dryly when Derek lifted his leg over his waist. The vampire hawked a huge spit in his hand then slicked himself up.

Spencer's nose crinkled. "Thats disgusting."

Derek gave a small laugh. "It'll be easier." He explained.

Spencer stared confused.

"Less pain." Derek said.

Spencer nodded. He didn't know that you could ease pain during sex. With Toby it was just shove and take the pain Spencer or you'll get ass kicked into next week.

Spencer shut his eyes when he felt it. The pain. But Derek was right, he wasnt as painful as when Toby penetrated Spencer. Spencer tried to hold his noises in but his mouth open and let out his gasp which quickly turned into a moan. He brought his hands to Derek's back and pulled him closer. He wanted to feel the body on top of his.

He was satisfied when Derek leaned down and brought their lips together. The mans tongue thrust into his mouth. Spencer reached down and gripped Dereks ass cheeks in his hands pulling him closer.

A/N: Yes Spencer had sex the first day he met Derek. No I dont think that makes him a whore. He's hurt and he found love at first sight. ANNNNNNNND! YES! You get only half sex scene. Hehe! I'm running!

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Spencer took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was laying on his side, so he was met with Derek sleeping soundly beside him on the bed. Spencer could vaguely remember how they got into Derek's bedroom on his king sized bed. He remembered things in the living room falling, breaking, then nothing.

Spencer slowly sat up and grabbed one of the covers over his thin naked body then walked into the combined bathroom. He let the blanket fall on the floor and walked towards the tub. He turned the water on, then leaned back up. From the corner of his eye his relection caught his attention. He looked at himself and leaned his head a little to the side to get a better look at the mark Derek left on his neck.

There was a bite. But it wasnt Derek's vampire bite, it was a hickey. That confused Spencer. Were vampires even capable of making hickeys without making someone bleed? Then again, Derek wasnt full vampire, he was also a male witch. Combined together the man was a darkling.

Spencer couldn't help but the smile at the mark. It was still a sign of possession, but it was the first time someone had marked his body out of love. Not to hurt him or to say no one better touch you... but then again, that probably was what Derek was saying. But it was different from with Toby, who'd probably say "no one better touch you or I'll beat the shit out of you".

With Derek, it was "no one better touch you or I'll rip them to shreds".

Spencer gave a small laugh. He liked that thought. It was the first time violent words made him feel safe instead of scared for his life.

He walked into the tub and started showering.

After his shower, Spencer came out the bathroom in one of Derek's black robes, twice his size, to find Derek still sound asleep. He looked towards the clock and saw it was only 3 am. He wasnt tired so he went out the bed room and decided to give himself a tour of the house, he would be staying after all. He just didn't want Derek to know he'd won.

Spencer walked out of the bedroom then walked down the stairs that led into the living room. The mansion was huge. Bigger than he thought before. He left his hand on the railing as he took in the site of the living room with wide eyes.

What the hell had they done?

The couch pillows were off the couch, tables were flipped over. Except the coffee table which was just broken in half. The four lamps were shattered, the one near the door was blinking.

Spencer didn't remember their love-making as so rough and...damaging. Yet so awesome. He remember how Derek lay him on the coffee table, grabbed his hair, pulled his head back and bit his neck in every reachable place. He...slightly remembered the couch situation where Derek... oh... the mans mouth worked its wonders. Then he...

Spencer shook his head. How many times had they had sex last night?

Spencer walked into the next room which made the light turn on automatically, and his mouth open at how big the kitchen was. The marble counters in the middle, shiny and black, the double door fridge also black, and the floors with black and white tile patterns.

"Wow." He breathed with that same smile. He walked over to the fridge and bit his bottom lip as he pull both doors open. Spencer was in heaven. In the freezer there was all kinds of frozen goods. Pizza, was the first thing Spencer's eye caught. He reached out and grabbed it, but then something in the fridge section caught his eye instead.

Left over chinese.

He put the pizza back in the freezer then reached into the fridge and grabbed the take out instead. He could just pop that in the microwave for three minutes instead of waiting for the oven pizza for thirty.

At the same time he grabbed the carton of juice. After putting the food in the microwave on a plate, he stood near the counter and opened the carton of juice and brought it to his mouth and took a huge gulp then put it on the counter where he also found a newspaper.

His brows narrowed as he read. "Sixth body found in Quantico Lake." He shook his head then walked over to the microwave when it beeped. He pulled the plate out, walked over to the small drawers and pulled out a spoon then walked over and put the plate on the counter near the juice. Spencer sat on one of the black leather stools then began eating as he read the newspaper.

XOXOXOXO

He watched him. Every step he made, as if he lived there. His thin body only covered by a robe. He couldn't take it any longer. Why was the kid in there in the first place. He was in danger there. And why was he eating his food!

XOXOXOXO

Spencer brought the juice carton to his mouth again and washed down the food in his mouth. Then he felt it. He flinched when he felt the breath near his right ear. He turned to see no one there and he sighed thinking he was imagining. He sighed and turned back to his food. Then same breath only on his left ear. Spencer turned to the left and again saw no one. He ran a hand through his hair and turned back to his food.

Only to scream when on his right side there was a man. His eyes shining blue his teeth sticking at the end.

"What are you doing here?"

Spencer shook his head. "Please..."

"What are you doing here!"

Spencer screamed again and ran towards the living room. Only the man was on him in a second. Spencer fell to the floor on his stomach feeling the mans weight on his back. He whimpered at the feel of hot breath near his neck.

"You're not a fresh one, but you'll do."

There was a hiss. And Spencer was sure the man was about to attack his neck.

"Aaron!"

Spencer felt the weight leave his back and his eyes shot open, he quickly got to his feet and ran towards the couch.

"Aaron listen! He's a friend."

The other vampire, Aaron's face turned back to normal. His teeth sunk back into gums and his eyes changed to brown.

Spencer stood breathing heavy with wide eyes and the other man.

"Who is that Derek?"

Derek's eyes trailed to the teen. "Spencer." He said.

The white man, Aaron shook his head. "You brought a human here? I could smell it downstairs. It took time to realize it was in the mansion, but I caught on quick."

Derek smiled and shook his head. "You can stop now. He's not one to easily scare."

Aaron scoffed. "It looks scared right now."

Derek shook his head again. "If he's scared he's very good at keeping it in while we were close."

Aaron looked towards the man. "How close?"

"He slapped me."

Aaron started chuckling. Spencer could tell he was making fun of Derek.

"And we made love." Derek suddenly added making Aaron's smile quickly faded.

"You what?"

"We-"

"No, no, no." Aaron walked towards the stairs to the bedroom. "W-what... why would you do that!" He said throwing his hand in the air.

"I want to protect him." Derek said low.

"You know it doesn't fully work." Aaron said through gritted teeth. "You can't protect it forever. They will still come after it."

"Theres only after _him_."

"Um... could we stop talking about me like I'm not here? And what are you talking about? What do you mean, "it doesn't fully work"? What is _it_?"

Aaron's eyes traveled to Derek.

The darker man gulped and looked back towards Spencer. "When we made love, it conceived a bond between us."

"Con..ceived?" Spencer repeated. That was a weird word to use.

Derek nodded. "Kind of like a woman with a man."

"Oh god, I... didn't want to hear that." Spencer said, shaking his head. It made the situation much more awkward.

Derek only smiled a little. "It kind of works the same way." He explained. "My..." He cleared his throat. "Sperm will stay inside you for nine months. If you were to walk near any other darkling, they'd know you were marked. It scares them."

Spencer blinked and bit his bottom lip. "What does?"

Derek slowly walked towards Spencer. "Like a pregnant mother is to her child, protective. They know I will protect you. They know the danger they face if they were to touch what is mine." He reached out and touched Spencer's cheek with the back of his hand. "They know I would kill for you."

Spencer blinked again and smiled. "I'm very flattered..."

Aaron chuckled.

Spencer looked at him with slightly narrowed brows.

Aaron's smile faded. "... Did he just glare at me?" He pointed to Spencer.

Derek laughed. "I told you, he's not one to scare too easily."

Spencer looked towards Derek. "What about him? He still came after me."

"Thats because I knew you were Derek's."

Spencer looked towards him. "Liar."

Aaron's brows raised. "This one is feisty."

Derek smiled again. "Aaron is the father of our group. He protects us."

"Group? There are more of you?"

Derek nodded. "Emily and JJ. They'll be here tomorrow night. It's a thing of theres. They disappear from time to time."

Spencer nodded and is eyes trailed towards Aaron. "Why do you call him the father?"

Aaron gave a small smirk. "Because I created them."

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Aaron was sitting next to Spencer on the couch while Derek waved his hands over a few of the damaged furniture thanks to his and Spencer's love-making. Aaron had just finished answering Spencer's questions. Like, "how old are you?"

"346." Was the mans easy answer. He must have been used to counting the years by now.

Spencer nodded then smiled towards Derek with a glint in his eye. "How old are you?"

Derek gulped. "Uh... It's not polite to ask people's age."

Spencer smiled wider. "It is if I'm going out with them."

Derek shook his head. "I still don't have a reason to tell you."

"He'll be 132 next month." Hotch blurted.

Derek playfully glared at the man, making Spencer burst in laughter.

"You were going to have to tell him sooner or later." Was Hotchs response.

"Wow, so you are... 115 years older than me?" Spencer playfully frowned again. "Thats a record."

Derek chuckled. "I'm not that old. I just have really bad luck with who I run into."

Spencer's smile slowly turned to a frown. "What do you mean?"

Derek sat on the couch next to Spencer, his eyes traveling towards Hotch for a moment. The white skinned man nodded in agreement. Derek's eyes trailed back to Spencer and the man smiled. "If everyone could live forever it would be great, but the only reason I can live forever is because Aaron changed me, and the reason he did that was because I died."

Spencer only stared down at the now fixed coffee table. He took a breath then looked Derek in the eye. "How did it happen?"

Again Derek's eyes glanced towards Aaron as the man stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Derek looked back at Spencer and took a deep breath. He sighed. "I was shot. Murdered."

Spencer nodded sadly as he looked down at the carpet. "I'm sorry." He said low.

"Dont be. I lived my life feeling sorry for myself already. Feeling sorry for myself and wishing for revenge."

Spencer looked back towards the man, who only smiled. "You changed my life Spencer." He gave a soft chuckle. "In one day. I don't want to worry about myself anymore. I want to worry about you now. I do worry about you."

Spencer smiled back. "I worry about you too. Even though you're pretty much indestructible." He smiled still as he brought his hand to Derek's shoulder and his head to the darkling's broad chest. "I know it might be too early to say this, but I think I love you."

Derek frowned. "You think?" He repeated.

Spencer looked back up and one look at the mans dark eyes and beautiful shaped face made him shake his head. "No. I know I do."  
Derek smiled again and leaned into Spencer's ear. "You know what I want to do to you right now?"

Spencer giggled.

Aaron came in just then shook his head. "I can't even leave you alone for five minutes."

Spencer looked up and blushed then tried to wiggle away from Derek.

"Na ah!"

Spencer yelped when Derek squeezed his ass cheek. He jumped up from the couch laughing. "Derek, I'd really love to, but thanks to a certain someone," Spencer glared at Aaron. "I didn't get to finish my dinner, and I'm starved." His eyes trailed to the juice in the older Vampires hand. "And now I have to drink milk. He took my juice too."

Aaron squinted. "Technically it wasnt your juice, since you weren't living here when I bought it." He took a gulp out of the carton.

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Sounds good. I'm hungry too." Derek stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "What do you want?" Derek asked as he passed Spencer.

Spencer shrugged. "I'll come help you."

Derek shook his head. "It's ok, just tell me what you want." Derek glanced at Aaron and seemed to be giving him a look, Spencer didnt noticed.

"Derek, I can help y-"

"Why don't you make us a pizza and I'll keep Spencer company." Aaron said as he gently grabbed the teens arm and pulled him towards the couch.

Spencer frowned. "You guys act like I can't handle a little stove." He chuckled. "I'm not going to burn down the house."

Aaron nodded once to Derek who quickly walked towards the kitchen. The older light-skinned man sat Spencer down on the couch, but spencer eyes never left the spot Derek was standing in.

"So Spencer, how old are you again?"

Hazel eyes trailed towards Aaron's browns. "I'm 17."

Aaron nodded. "How'd you meet Derek?"

"Wheres your bathroom?" Spencer suddenly asked. Of course, he already knew.

Aaron pointed to the smallest door near the stairs. Spencer nodded once and smiled. "Thank you." He stood up and walked towards the door. He smiled and eyed the older man as he walked towards the door. And the moment Aaron's eyes left his form, Spencer smiled and made a turn for the kitchen.

Aaron looked up and his eyes widen when he saw the thin form running into the kitchen. "Spencer!"

Spencer walked into the kitchen and saw Derek looking in the fridge. He slowly walked up to the man then just as slowly brought his hands to the broad shoulders. "Have you ever had sex on a kitchen counter?"

Derek gave a small flinch before he suddenly turned.

Spencer gasped and jumped back at the sight he was met with. Derek's eyes were red and his mouth was dripping blood that he was drinking from what looked like a small juice bottle.

Derek stared for a moment before he gasped and looked down at the floor. "Dont look at me."

Spencer blinked and his mouth open but no words came out.

"I'm a monster."

Spencer looked down at the blood dripped shirt then back up to Derek's face. He gulped dryly then slowly shook his head. "Dont say that." He whispered softly.

"It's true." Derek said. He opened his hand and let the "juice bottle" fall from to the floor.

Spencer couldn't help the small gasp and jump back more as the blood splattered, just missing him. He looked back up and couldn't help the sad look on Derek's face. He gulped again then slowly took a step forward, cautiously walking over the "juice bottle" on the floor.

"Spencer..."

The teen ignored Aaron's worried call. He shook his head. "You're not a monster Derek. A monster doesn't save people. You saved me, remember? If you were anything close to a monster you would have killed me the first time you saw me." He smiled and even though his hand was shaking badly, he brought it to the vampires cheek. "You told me you loved me earlier, remember? A monster doesn't love." He chuckled a little. "I'm pretty sure monsters arent capable of love." He looked down at Derek's sharp teeth sharp teeth, surprising himself when he didn't even flinch.

Spencer smiled a little. "Show me." He said lower.

"Spencer." Aaron warned again. "Vampires cant-"

"Look at me Derek." Spencer said forcefully.

Derek shook his head.

"Derek." Spencer said harder. "Show me now." He said in his most demanding voice.

"Spencer that's not a g-"

"Quiet Aaron."

The older darkling blinked surprised. Spencer really was stubborn.

Derek gulped then slowly but reluctantly his eyes looked up and met Spencer's. Thats was when it happened, Derek's face softened and his features changed from the unusual shaped vampires to his normal loving features. His red eyes changed from the bitter, angry-looking red to the soft dark brown that Spencer loved.

Spencer smiled, but he missed the look of surprise from both Aaron and Derek. "That wasnt so bad." Spencer said low.

He missed the part when Aaron suddenly left the kitchen.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Derek walked into Aaron's study and gently shut the door behind him. "Spencer's asleep." He said low. When he didn't get a response he cleared his throat and seemed very confused with his brows lightly narrowed and slowly shaking his head.

"I don't understand." He said low. "Spencer, he should have..." He trailed not really wanting to talk about it.

Hotch nodded as he stared at a book on his desk. He leaned back and sighed. "I found out why." The light-skinned man said, he pushed the book on the desk then gester for Derek to see. "I knew I saw something like this somewhere."

Derek walked over to the book and gently lifted it. The thick black book looked very old with the pages crinkled and the binding about to fall. Derek read the first passage and his brows narrowed. "What is this? I never heard of a reader."

Hotch nodded towards the book. "Thats because Spencer is the first reader in the last 2,000 years."

Derek shook his head still confused.

Hotch leaned forward in his desk and folded his fingers together. "That's why he wasn't compelled when you looked him in the eye, Derek. He can't be compelled."

Derek suddenly looked up from he book. "Why?" The confusion was still clear on his face.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Readers can tell the future, kind of like a physic, only they're stronger. They have the power to tell the future, read people's minds and change the past."

Derek shook his head. "That's impossible." He said low.

Hotch shook his head. "No. It only sounds impossible. Readers are very real and they're very strong."

Derek gulped and stared back down at the book. "But why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he doesn't know." Hotch said as he got off his seat.

Derek looked back at the man as he walked up to him and gently grabbed the book. Hotch walked over and lay the book in the bottom draw.

"Reader's powers can come out even without the holder knowing it." Hotch explained.

Derek shook his head again with a small smile. "Have you seen Spencer? Theres no way that child, that...boy can hold these powers."

"Well, he does Derek. And I'm sorry to say it can be very dangerous."

"Why?"

"Derek, do you realize what could happen if the wrong person got their hands on him?" Derek only stared. "They could change the past and make the future as they wish it to be."

"I thought you said readers are strong? If that's true no one can get their hands on Spencer."

"I said readers are strong, I never said they were indestructible." Hotch said back.

Derek took a deep breath and lay his hands on the desk. "What are we going to do? How are we going to tell Spencer?"

"We can't."

Derek's brows narrowed. "What the hell do you mean we can't? He has the right to know!"

"You can't just walk up to someone and tell them they have powers beyond their imagination." Hotch argued back. "Do you realize what that could do to a person? He could leave and that would put us all in danger, and that's if he doesn't believe you. If he does believe you it's just equally dangerous because when readers are first-born they can't control their powers. He could blast us 500 years back with the blink of an eye."

Derek blinked as a thought came to him. "He could." He stated. He quickly turned and pulled the handle.

"Derek? Derek!" Hotch slammed his hand on the door. "I know what you're thinking. It's not going to work."

The man just stared at the man who had become a father over the couple hundred years. "How would you know unless we try?"

"Do you really want to go back in the past Derek? Make sure you never die? Do you realize how selfish that is?"

"How! Tell me how is wanting to live again selfish!"

Hotch sighed. "Derek, we all wish we could live again, but it just isn't meant for us."

"It's meant for me." The dark-skinned man whispered. He grabbed the door knob again.

Hotch's brows narrowed. "You really are being selfish."

"How!"

"Don't you realize? If you go back in time and make sure you don't die, it could change Spencer." At Derek's confused look, Hotch explained. "You won't be a darkling, so you wont be there tonight when Spencer needs your help. The vampire that was chasing him tonight could catch him and kill him or even change him. Do you realize what position that would put him in? The would have power over the first reader in 2,000 years. And that puts us all in danger, whether you're darkling of human. And don't forget that you won't have Spencer as a human, he'll still be part of us darklings."

Derek sighed and shook his head. How did Hotch get so smart over the years? While it was true that he was older than all of them, he still grew wiser with age. It was kind of spooky actually. Derek gave a small smile. "How'd you come up with all that in 20 seconds?"

Hotch only smiled and pointed to his head as if to prove Derek's thoughts about his knowledge. "You have to think ahead and look at the future consequences of present actions."

Derek took a deep breath and gave a small smile. "You're right." He said nodding.

"I always am." Hotch said as he walked over to his desk. "You should get o bed. I'm sure Spencer's going to wake up and wonder where you are."

A/N: I'm tempted to make another chapter tonight. I think I'm getting addicted to this one.  
Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry, I didn't make that second chapter last time. Long story, short. I'm nursing an annoying cold that won't seem to go away but getting worse.

chapter7

Derek quietly walked in the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Spencer's sleeping form...Well, sleeping until he sat down. Spencer's eyes open and he smiled up at the man next to him. Derek couldn't help putting his hands on the boys waist.

"Hey, how are you?" He whispered.

Spencer frowned a little. "Fine...Why do you ask?"

Derek smiled a little and shook his head. "I told you, I worry about you."

Spencer smiled again. "You don't have to. I'm in your house, in your bed, in your arms."

Derek tilted his head then slowly pushed himself so his bigger body was on top of Spencer, who slid one leg to the side so the darkling was positioned between his long legs. "Now, you're in my arms." Derek whispered. "I would stay like this forever, but I'm scared I might smash you."

The both laughed low.

Spencer reached up and ran his hand across Derek's lightly shaven head. Suddenly he frowned. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

Derek smiled a little. "We been through this Spencer, 132." He said confused.

"No. I mean... how old are you...Derek Morgan?"

The man blinked before taking a deep breath. "I'm 39."

Spencer nodded a little and hummed. "Has anyone ever told you, you are the most sexy 39-year-old I have ever seen?"

Derek laughed then shook his head. "No. No, you would be the first."

"God." Spencer breathed. "Please tell me that someone, somewhere out there tried to get in your pants."

Derek laughed. "Well, yeah. But I was younger then. In my 20's."

Spencer took a deep breath adding a small moan at the end. "You mean to tell me, no one has flirted with you in...one hundred something years?"

Derek shrugged. "We all grow up sooner or later."

"God. If I met you I'd let you fuck me senseless the first day."

"You already did." Derek laughed then lay his head on Spencer's chest.

Spencer burst out laughing and grabbed the mans head in his hands. "I guess I did." He slowed down his laughter then gulped deep then took a deep breath. "Take me again?"

_Derek smiled at Spencer's pleading tone. He couldn't say no. He couldn't say anything. His heart was speaking for him and so was his groin, then his lips as he leaned down and gently kissed Spencer. He sucked the pink lips into his mouth and got a small moan out of the boy. He slowly lifted himself off Spencer's body and pulled the sheets aside revealing Spencer's thin body covered in only the robe he had on since earlier._

_Derek couldn't stop his own moan from escaping his throat. He reached down and pulled down his boxers in one motion and carelessly pushed them to the floor. He pulled his lips away from Spencer's and undid the robe then used his hands to spread each corner so he got a perfect view of what was hidden by the annoying garment._

_He planted his lips on Spencer's stomach making a breathy moan escape Spencer's mouth._

_His mouth was making magic, was all that came to Spencer's mind. It couldn't get any better than it was. That was until Derek's mouth gulped his cock. Spencer's mouth open with a small squeak and his mind blanked out. He stood there smiling, feeling the man's mouth on him. And when Spencer came with a gasp he felt like he was floating._

_He didn't have time to think when Derek suddenly leaned up and started attacking his neck. The man pulled one of Spencer's legs over his waist then pulled his mouth away from the neck. "I hope you're ready."_

_Spencer stood with his mouth open unable to speak so he nodded. He shut his eyes and Derek pushed inside him. The mans mouth open with the pleasure and heat his own cock felt as it snuggled inside the entrance. He opened his mouth wider and Spencer thought the man was about to scream but instead he leaned down and brought his teeth to Spencer's neck._

_Spencer dug his nails all the way down to the man's back until he reached the perfectly round ass and gripped it, pulled Derek closer then practically molested Derek as he touched every part of the perfect shaped ass, even going as far as sliding his fingers in between the cheeks and circling Derek's entrance._

_Derek pulled his lips away from Spencer's neck._

_Spencer's eyes widen at the sight of the blood on Derek's mouth and suddenly sharp teeth. Spencer brought his hand up to his neck then removed it and screamed._

Derek's eyes snapped opened, at that same time Spencer gasped and he stood frozen breathing heavy. Derek slowly lifted his head off of Spencer's chest to stare him in the eye.

Spencer had tears running down his face and could barely catch his breath. "What was that?" He rasped.

Derek's brows narrowed and he slowly shook his head. "Were... were you just in my dream?"

Spencer gulped and shook his head. "I don't know. I-it was like I-I was in your head. I-I could see everything."

Derek gulped again and shook his head again. "Spencer?"

The boy broke down just then.

"Spencer." Derek leaned up and grabbed his face with both hands. "Spencer, it was just a dream." Derek blinked and his brows narrowed more.

Was it a dream? With Spencer's powers, who's to say when Spencer was in his head just now, he didn't share a vision of the future? That scared the hell out of Derek.

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Mostly talking, to get some things out-of-the-way.

chapter8

Spencer found himself sitting on the couch once again, Derek sat next to him and Hotch sat across in the lazy chair looking very confused and very worried.

"Ok, Spencer tell me again what exactly happened."

The boy rolled his eyes out of frustration. "I already told you three times." He almost yelled. Derek grabbed his hand and Spencer stared down at their entwined fingers. He shook his head. "It just felt so real. Like I was there, you know." His eyes met Derek's and he gave a small smile. "Some of it was great. Like I was really there." He said low. "The rest..." He took a deep breath and looked towards Hotch. "What do you think happened? I mean... how..."

The man shook his head. "I don't know."

"Oh, cut the crap Aaron. Either you tell him or I will."

Spencer eyed his boyfriend... that felt good to say. They didn't even date yet but they did have really hot sex twice... well once. The second time wasn't real.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked suspiciously.

Derek only stared at Hotch. "Aaron?"

The older vampire gulped nervously. "Spencer... have you ever heard of a Reader?"

"A Reader... you mean like when someone opens a book and reads?"

Derek chuckled. "No Spencer. A Reader is a magical, powerful person who can read minds."

Spencer stared confused for a second before slowly shaking his head. "No. Why?"

"We believe that you may have the ability to read people's minds."

Spencer chuckled. "What?"

"Spencer, you are the first reader in the last 2000 years." Hotch said slow.

Spencer's brows lightly narrowed and he gave a nervous chuckle. "What?"

Derek gently squeezed his hand.

Hotch nodded. "Readers can change the past, see the future and read people's minds, which is how I believe you were able to read into Derek's dream."

Spencer forced a cold laugh. "That doesn't mean I have powers. Me and Derek... we just fell asleep thinking about each other. That's all. We-"

"Spencer?"

The boy looked at Derek.

"Remember in the kitchen, I didn't want to look at you."

Spencer nodded. "I understand, Derek. You didn't want me to see you that way. But it's o-"

"Spencer... I didn't want to look at you because I was afraid I would compel you."

Spencer's brows narrowed. "Compell me?" He repeated even more confused.

Derek nodded. "Everytime a human looks a vampire in the eye, they get compel, in other words, they would become a sort of slave... a love slave. The vampire would have complete control over the human."

Spencer shook his head. "But I'm looking you in the eye right now." He pointed out."I don't feel like throwing myself and your feet and... actually I do but..."

Derek laughed and shook his head. "Spencer, I'm not in my vampire form right now. But I was earlier." He stared the boy in the eye.

Spencer shook his head. "But I'm still not compelled."

"That's because Readers can't be compelled." Spencer looked at Hotch who lightly shrugged. "Readers are the only ones in the world who can't be compelled." The man said.

Spencer stared for a moment before he stood up on his feet. "I need some air."

Derek's eyes widen and he quickly followed.

Spencer opened the front door and stood on the porch taking deep breaths. Before even one minute passed, arms wrapped around him making him jumped. He took another deep breath when he realized it was Derek, he'd recognize the warm caring arms anywhere. He brought his hands to the arms and leaned back on the broad chest.

"I know it's a lot to take in."

Spencer shook his head. "You have no idea."

"That's where you're wrong."

Spencer turned around so he was facing his love and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Spencer, I wasn't always what I am. And the day I was turned, I was so happy to have Aaron with me. He taught me to control the urges that I had, the power I felt, it tasted so good and it confused me. I thought I would go on a killing spree. But Aaron told me something. He told me that, that what he was there for. To help me through the urges. He, Emily and JJ they helped me control it."

Spencer nodded.

"You get what I'm saying?"

Spencer smiled and still nodded. "Yeah. I should go on a killing spree." Derek frowned making Spencer burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding. I know what you're trying to say Derek."

The man nodded and pulled Spencer's head to his chest. "We're all here. In case you get lost, we'll help you find the way."

"Wow." Spencer whispered.

"What?"

Spencer pulled his head away. "That sounds so corny."

Derek laughed. "Yeah. But it's true. If you need help controlling your powers, we can help... well Aaron can, he's better at this than I am."

Spencer laughed and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the man's lips. But he frowned and pulled away. "One thing, how do we know what I saw wasn't a vision?"

Derek smiled. "It was my dream." He said low, and Spencer could swear he saw a blush.

Spencer smirked. "You were having a dirty dream about me." He teased.

The man shrugged. "Even vampires have needs. And since we're mostly made of lust anyway..."

Spencer smiled. "Do you want to_ lust_ right now?" The both laughed and Spencer sent another kiss to the man's lips.

XOXOXOXO

He felt his chest getting tight. He felt anger build up. Who was that bastard? He had his hands on Spencer and Spencer looked comfortable, he would pay for that. Why was the little bitch kissing him! And what was that smell...

It was coming from them... no, it was coming from _Spencer_.

The vampires eyes suddenly turned red with anger.

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Spencer woke up the next morning when the sun rose on his side of the bed. He stretched and smiled then turned around to see Derek staring at him. The man laughed when Spencer blushed deep pink.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're even more beautiful in the sunrise?"

Spencer smiled and shook his head. "No. You'd be the first."

"Good." Derek whispered. "I want you to remember me and no one else."

Spencer smiled still. He stared into Derek's browns eyes then frowned a little. "Do you think... I will be able to control my powers as good as you do yours?"

Derek leaned up on one elbow. "We're here to help you practice. Why don't you practice on me?"

Spencer blinked. "Now?"

Derek nodded then sat up on the bed. "Come on."

Spencer gulped then slowly sat up and folded his legs on the bed, sitting in front of Derek so they were face to face. Derek reached out and grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled them towards him. The boy suddenly shook his head and tried pulling away.

"Wait. What if I hurt you?"

"You won't." Derek whispered. He pulled Spencer's hands until they were an inch away from touching his head. "Close your eyes." The man said low.

Spencer gulped, and blinked not really wanting to. But slowly shut his eyes.

"Clear your mind. Think only about me, like last night. You want to know me, what's going on in my head."

Spencer took a deep breath and stood that way for about ten seconds before opening his eyes and trying to pull away, but Derek held his wrists gently. "I don't see anything." The boy protested.

"Don't think about anything else."

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were. You were thinking you're going to hurt me. Now clear your mind and think about mine."

Spencer gulped again and shook his head. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Derek sighed. "Ok. You don't have to do it on me. Just close your eyes."

Spencer nodded then obeyed. All he saw was darkness for a short moment, when he was about to open his eyes, Spencer's brows narrowed instead.

Derek watched Spencer's features clearly to make sure the boy had control. "What do you see?"

"Sh."

Derek blinked as Spencer's features changed from curious to confused.

"I see it." The boy breathed.

Derek gulped and no matter how much he wanted it to stop, let Spencer do what he was meant to do. "What do you see?"

Spencer exhaled a long breath. "It's cold." He shivered. "There's someone standing in the trees. They're coming closer." He shook his head. They're coming in the house, but I can't see their face."

"Oh my god they're going in the house." Spencer's eyes suddenly snapped opened and he jumped off the bed.

Derek stared confused. "Spencer?"

XOXOXOXO

Hotch was sitting on the couch reading the black book trying to learn more about Readers, when it happened. His eyes turned red suddenly and he stared up from his book. The man stood up from the couch with narrowed brows then quickly turned around towards the front door, the red in his eyes darkened and he swooshed over to the door just as it was kicked in.

The older vampire dodged the flying door and stared with his sharp teeth at the unwanted vampire inviting himself in the house.

"Aaron, how nice to see you."

"Tyler." Hotch snarled.

Tyler was a tall light-skinned man with blue eyes and dark straight slick back hair. He stepped one foot in the house smirking. "I've come because a little bat told me you have a new addition to your family. I just want to say hello." He hissed with a small laugh.

Hotch's brows narrowed more. 'It shouldn't matter to you anymore. You betray us for Charles, remember?"

Tyler smirked. "It matters, trust me. Especially when said beauty is a prophet."

Aaron's brows narrowed more. "You're not getting your hands on him."

Tyler's eyes flashed. "I think I will." He charged at the other vampire, but the moment he reached Hotch, he felt a sharp stab in his back. He stared down at his stomach and his brows narrowed at the wood that stuck out through his gut. He turned to see a hazel-colored haired beauty staring with wide eyes.

Tyler smiled as he grabbed the wooden broom stick and pulled it out of his stomach. "Did you really think that would work?"

Spencer shook his head and smiled. "No. I knew it wouldn't work. But this will." Spencer's eyes trailed to Hotch who quickly grabbed a steel pole from a tall lamp and ran it through the vampires chest.

Tyler stared down at the pole and his eyes widen.

Derek appeared in front of them and grabbed the man then together, he and Hotch disappeared. Spencer stared for a moment confused as to what was happening.

Suddenly there was a breath on his neck, Spencer turned and gasped.

"You must be the Reader."

Spencer took a step back and shook his head.

"I don't-" He ended up screaming when the vampire charged at him.

A/N: This was going to be longer, but I wanted to torture you for a bit :).  
Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

chapter10

Spencer's eyes fluttered opened and he looked around the living room. He groaned and brought his hand to his head. "What happened?"

"Don't worry, you're alright."

The teens eyes trailed to Derek's.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Spencer slowly shook his head before he blinked once. "Wait... There was a man."

Derek nodded. "Yeah."

Spencer's brows narrowed. "He called me Reader... He knew. H-how?"

Derek nodded again. "That was Charles."

"Charles?" Spencer repeated.

"A witch who would stop at nothing to have power." Hotch said from behind Derek.

"A darkling?"

Hotch shook his head. "No. He isn't a vampire, he's full-blooded witch."

Spencer frowned and slowly sat up. "So you stopped him?" He said towards his boyfriend.

Derek shook his head. "No." He pointed behind Hotch. The man moved to show a beautiful young woman. Blond, waist length hair, huge blue eyes.  
She smiled at Spencer.

"I'm Jennifer, JJ for short. And this is Emily." She said, gesturing with her head.

Spencer looked towards the other woman, Burnet, dark eyes and dark shoulder length hair, also beautiful... what was with these darklings and their looks?

Spencer eyed Emily. "So you saved me?"

The woman shook her head. "No. That would be JJ."

Spencer looked back to the blond. "I may be small but I can kick ass." She joked. She walked closer to the couch. Spencer smiled as the blond sat next to him.

The teen was surprised when suddenly there was a hand under his chin. He looked back at Derek, just as the darkling brought a white towel to his head. Spencer hissed again and tried pulling away.

"I should have warned you, sorry. It's going to sting, you have a pretty nasty cut."

Spencer brought his hand to his head and hissed once again at the feel of the bump and the small gash. "How did I get this?"

"That would be Emily." JJ suddenly said.

The burnet glared. "Was not."

JJ chuckled. "I told you to get him out-of-the-way, not push him into the wall."

"I did! But then Derek had to appear right in front of me. He caught me off guard! I had to throw him somewhere!"

"Oh no! Don't you blame this on me!"

Spencer couldn't help a smile at the grown ups acting like little children arguing about who would get the last cookie. Hotch suddenly threw himself to sit next to Spencer.

"This is why I'm known as the father of the group."

Spencer laughed and nodded. "I can see that."

Hotch looked at the teen as Spencer stared at the three still arguing. "Spencer, how did you know that we were having some...unwelcome guests?"

Spencer looked at the man. "My powers."

Hotch nodded. "So you believe us?"

The teen smiled. "Yeah. It's still going to need some getting used to. But..." He shrugged. "I can live with it. I don't think I have much of a choice, do I?"

Hotch smiled sadly. "No. Whether you want it or not, you are the Reader. These are your powers, your gift."

Spencer nodded in understanding. "I guess I can start calling you dad too." He smiled.

Hotch's cleared his throat. "Spencer, even though I'm the father of the group, no one ever calls me that." Spencer laughed as the man stood on his feet. "Ok, who wants breakfast?"

"Oh, yeah! Sucking blood all day and night for three days in a roll is really annoying. My body needs some human food. Ow!"

Spencer laughed when JJ smacked Emily's arm.

"What?"

JJ used her eyes to gester to Spencer. "Not in front of the human."

Spencer shook his head. "Don't worry, I already saw Derek drinking. Talking about it doesn't bother me." Spencer suddenly frowned. Why didn't it bother him? It should've, at least a little, but it didn't. And it didn't bother him when he saw Derek drinking either.

JJ tilted her head."You...saww Derek drinking blood?" She repeated.

Spencer smiled and nodded. "Well... yeah."

"And that didn't bother you?"

Spencer shook his head.

"That's the first I heard." Prentiss said. "Are you sure you're full human?"

Spencer smiled. "Actually, I'm not." The two woman stood confused as Spencer stood up from the couch. "I'm the new addition to your family."

Prentiss looked towards Hotch and Derek. "Who changed him?"

Spencer smiled and shook his head. "No one. My powers are...automatic. I just found out I'm the first Reader in 2000 years."

Both women's mouths slightly open.

Just wanted to get this out of the way, next chapter... more action!  
Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: It's been a long time, hasn't it. Long story short, I'm babysitting for days at a time, I now have college and I was in the hospital with pneumonia. Time for joy! I am back :) Enjoy!

chapter11

Emily stared as Derek pointed at old pictures hanging on the walls of the mansion and explained whose ancestors they were to Spencer. The teen stared at the pictures in awe and gently ran his fingers across the one with the Black Lake.

"Something wrong?"

The woman looked up to see JJ sit next to her on the couch. Prentiss shook her head and sighed. "He's so young." She said low. "Can he really be the first Reader?"

JJ lightly shrugged. "It's possible." She said low. "He's very smart, you know. He could do anything. At least that's what Derek said."

Prentiss sighed again. "I don't doubt what he could or could not do. I just don't think he should be here."

JJ frowned.

Emily shook her head then leaned in closer to the blond. "Does he realize how much danger he's in just by knowing us?" She eyed Spencer and Derek, who were suddenly facing each other with their fingers entwined and staring into each other's eyes lovingly, while sending small pecks to the other's lips. Prentiss leaned in even closer to JJ. "If Charles finds out how close they are, he'll do anything to get his hands on Spencer." She whispered.

"We'll protect him." JJ smiled. "That's what we do, remember?"

Emily frowned more. "Yes JJ, but when's the last time we actually succeeded in saving someone?"

JJ's smile slowly faded.

Prentiss' eyes suddenly widen. "JJ, Charles knows about Spencer's powers. He'll be back. You know he will."

JJ's blue eyes trailed towards Spencer, who was now looking at some photos alone. The blond looked back at Prentiss. "Do you want to tell Derek his new love can't stay?"

Prentiss sighed and sat back in her seat.

JJ smiled. "Exactly." She stood up from her seat. "We should get Hotch to make a plan." With that, she turned and walked towards Spencer.

Spencer ran a finger across a crystal vase.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

The boy's eyes trailed to the voice to see the blond young woman. He nodded. "It is." He cleared his throat when his voice came out raspy.

"Hotch won it during a mêlée in the year 1906. It was one of the very first made crystal." JJ looked from the vase to Spencer. The teen was gnawing at his bottom lip and seemed to be thinking about something. JJ couldn't help but smile. "So...Spencer, Derek told us that you had an ex?" She said questioning. She didn't want to force the boy to talk about anything he didn't want to.

Spencer licked his bottom lip then slowly nodded, still not meeting her eyes. "Yeah." He said low.

JJ walked closer to him. "We're going to have to know about him." She said low.

Spencer finally turned and met her eyes.

"Derek also told us your ex is a darkling." She said low. She sighed. "He'll back come Spencer, and when he does he'll realize what you and Derek did. And he'll be angry."

Spencer blinked confused. "What we did?"

JJ smiled. "I can sense it Spencer."

The teen frowned.

"The mark." JJ whispered.

Spencer's mouth slightly open. "..." He looked towards the vase again and blushed. "Oh...that..." He exhaled a breath. "I forgot about that."

JJ silently laughed, then she lightly shrugged. "It'll be hard living with us Spencer. You know that?"

"No harder than it was living on the street...or with Toby." He frowned more.

"I'm just saying," She leaned in close and whispered. "You get used to it, Spencer, we all do in the end. Except maybe Derek." She joked and shook her head. "He gets too grouchy, doesn't like playing around like the rest of us."

The teen lightly laughed and looked back at her. "Thank you." He said low. Knowing JJ was trying to make him feel at home.

JJ smiled then turned and walked towards the kitchen where Derek suddenly came out.

"Spencer?"

Derek stood and gestured for him to come and Spencer followed. When he was inside the kitchen, he saw Aaron and Emily sitting at the center counters and JJ standing near the door and staring. Spencer suddenly felt uncomfortable. He took a step back and grabbed Derek's arm.

"What's going on?" He said low.

Hotch smiled. "Spencer, after very harsh discussion and some debate, we decided that you can stay."

Spencer eyed each Darkling. "Why do I feel there's an "if"?"

Hotch stood up from the stool and sighed. "Spencer... you have to..." The man looked down and sighed.

The teen's brows narrowed and he frowned then looked towards Derek, who stared angrily at Hotch.

"We're going to have to bewitch you."

Spencer took a step back. "What?" He said with wide eyes.

The man nodded. "It's an easy process Spencer, you won't get harmed. All we have to do is set a spell so you don't betray us. You'll still have your own heart, do what whatever you want. Your mind will just be... a part of ours."

Spencer's brows narrowed. "My mind?"

Hotch nodded. "We just decided-"

"Don't say "we" Hotch." Derek snapped. "I was against this from the beginning. I still am."

Spencer held on tighter to the man's arm.

Hotch stared Derek in the eye and spoke slowly. "It's better to do it now when his powers aren't formed yet. We discussed this."

"You discussed it, not me! Spencer is still human, remember? He isn't one of us, the spell could hurt him."

Spencer's eyes widen. "What?" He whimpered.

"Derek." Hotch warned.

"He wasn't planning on telling you, but it could kill you, Spencer."

The teen looked towards the other three Darklings. "Then I'm not doing it." He gasped when his arm was grabbed and he was pulled from Derek. He stared into Hotch's dark eyes.

"You don't have a choice." The man said low. "You don't realize the power you have, and that puts us all in mortal danger."

Spencer tried pulling his arm away but Hotch's grip didn't even loosen. His brows narrowed and Spencer looked up at the taller man. "The only one who's in mortal danger here is me. The rest of you are already dead, remember?" He looked at each of them.

"Spencer."

He looked back at the man holding him.

"You have to understand that I can't let you walk around here to hurt us."

"I'm not going to hurt anybody." The boy whimpered as he still tried pulling his arm away.

"I can't just go on your word." The man said low.

"Then let me go." Spencer said desperately. "I'll leave. I'll leave and never come back."

Derek shook his head worriedly. He didn't want Spencer to leave.

"No." Hotch said simply.

All the other darklings suddenly stared at their creator shocked.

"Aaron..." Derek whispered.

The older Darkling gulped deep and pulled Spencer closer. "You don't realize how much power is in you. I am not going to let any body else get their hands on you so they can damn us."

Spencer's chest quickly rose and fell with his heavy breathing.

"Either you do as I say, or I will kill you."

Derek's brows narrowed and he launged to pull Spencer away, but Hotch was quicker, he turned the teen around so his back was pressed against his chest, the man's sharp teeth suddenly sticking out.

Emily jumped from the stool and gasped and took a step towards the two.

Derek stopped in his tracks. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'll kill him." The older Darkling warned.

""This wasn't part of the plan!" JJ tried.

Hotch looked at her. "All I want to do is protect us. Just... let me set the spell and I'll set him free."

Derek shook his head angrily. "How could you do this?"

Spencer shut his eyes when he felt the Darkling's hot breath on his neck. He held his breath trying to escape from the commotion happening in front of him. That's when it happened. He could hear it, he could see it.

It was Aaron, and he was fighting against... himself. Spencer squinted confused.

...Hotch was staring at the person before him. "Let him go." He snarled.

The other darker one smiled madly. "Why?" He said happily. "We can rule the world, and no one can stop us."

Hotch shook his head. "I don't want that. This... this is the reason I let him stay. So this wouldn't happen."

The darker smiled still. "You know you want his power. You can't control yourself."

"Yes I can." The man said quickly. "I always control myself."

The other hummed then walked closer. "Then why am I here?"  
...Hotch seemed to freeze, and the darker chuckled loudly and madly.

Spencer's eyes snapped open and he started at Derek. The man had a knife in his hand. Spencer gasped. "No!" Just as the dark-skinned man charged forward, Spencer suddenly found his strength and pushed Aaron back and away from the aim.

The man fell towards the wall, his face crumbled in pain when his head hit the wall. Derek went after him.

"Don't!" Spencer found his strength once more and pushed Derek. Everyone watched in shock, including the teen, as his lover was flung across the room.

Derek stood on the floor with his back against the wall, also shocked. "..." The man stared at Spencer. "What the hell..."

They heard a groan, and Spencer quickly shook his head and ran towards Hotch. The teen kneeled down. "Hold still." He ordered.

"What..." Hotch groaned in pain. The man gasped and quickly shut his eyes when Spencer brought his hands to his head. He could feel Spencer, it was like a mortal cycle rolling through his brain. It stopped through so much of Hotch's past, the man did his best to block paths that not even his Darkling family knew about. Then Spencer stopped at the dark door.

Hotch reached to the teens hands. "Spencer no!"

Too late, the boy went inside.

...Spencer stood in front of the dark Hotch, who suddenly looked confused. "How did you get in here?"

Spencer stared. "That doesn't matter. What matters is, I'm giving you a choice."

The man stared with narrowed brows.

"Leave." Spencer ordered. "I don't know who you are, but you better leave Aaron alone."

The man suddenly smiled. "What did you say?"

Spencer stared.

"Are you threatening me, boy? Do you realize who I am?" He chuckled. "I could break every bone in your body with a blink of my eye." He laughed louder.

Spencer stared with his own face in anger. "I can so more than that." He suddenly brought out both hands and the dark Aaron froze. He seemed to be gasping and choking. He brought his hand to his neck.

"What are you doing?"

No answer.

The man started shaking and his eyes turned pure black as he tried to fight back. But he couldn't. He stared at the boy in front of him in shock as ...he fell to his knees. He gasped. "Reader." He exhaled a breath then burst until there was nothing left.

Spencer gasped and pulled his hands away from Hotch's head. He rubbed his skinned hands together he realized Hotch's nails dug into his skin.

The Darkling stared at the boy with his mouth open in shock. He slowly got to his feet. "Spencer I..." He shook his head angry with himself.

The boy gulped.

"I'm sorry. You know I would never hurt anybody."

The boy nodded in agreement.

"Spencer, it there's any way I could make it up to you...please tell me."

Spencer licked his bottom lip. "You can explain to your family why you weren't you."

The man looked towards Emily, JJ, then at Derek, who stared in pure confusion and no more anger.

XOXOXOXO

Hotch sat on the couch, Spencer next to him. The boy seemed to be the only one who wasn't suddenly afraid of him. JJ sat next to Prentiss on the couch across them and Derek stood standing behind them.

Aaron stared down at his hands and gulped. "The day Charles decided he wanted power, was the day he betrayed me. Well, he said I betrayed him, that's why he created the darkling in my head." He exhaled. "I... tried getting rid of him myself, but out of everything I tried, nothing worked." He finally looked up. "Charles created him, in hopes that I would crave what he craved, power. He hoped that one day I would go back and join him."

Spencer nodded. "That's why the darkling was so interested in me." He said.

Hotch nodded back. "Charles created a power-hungry darkling, hoping that it could... in his words, open my mind to the great possibilities of having all the power in the world."

Derek's brows narrowed. "Why didnt' you ever tell us about this?"

Hotch shrugged. "I thought I could take care of it myself. And...my worst fear was that someone would find out and try to block my mind from the world so that the darkling wouldn't get free."

Spencer nodded again. "And that's why he wanted to trap my mind." He stated. "Because your worst fears were his, and he knew you wouldn't want me to have a trapped mind."

Hotch stared at the boy shocked. "...How do you know all this?"

Spencer suddenly looked at the floor to Hotch then back at the floor ashamed. "I was in your head." He said low. "I know everything that went on between you two."

Hotch stared for a moment more before looking down at the floor. He gulped loudly. "Spencer, how did you know how to get rid of him?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't know. I just...wanted to get him out as much as you did. So I did what came to mind. I attacked him from inside his own head. I turned his worst fear against him, and when he was trapped, I showed him a world that will never be. A world where he never will rule."

Hotch nodded then stood up from his seat. "Can I talk to you in private?" He walked, without waiting for a response.

Spencer nodded and slowly stood then followed. When he was in the kitchen, Spencer saw Hotch standing near the counters. The boy sighed. "You don't have to worry, I'm not going to tell."

"What?... Are you reading my mind?"

Spencer shook his head. "No. I don't have to read your mind to know you don't want your family to know all your fears."

Hotch exhaled a breath and leaned on the counters. "Spencer I-"

"Why don't you tell them?"

The man looked at the boy. "I can't."

"You don't have to be ashamed, Hotch." He walked closer. "It really isn't anything to be ashamed of. We're all scared of loosing each other." He smiled. "You're the Father of our group, if they find out, they'll know you love them more."

"It's not that I'm worry about Spencer. Anybody else could find out, and they could hurt any of them... even you... to get to me."

Spencer blinked then looked down at the counter and smiled. He reached out and grabbed spoon Hotch was using and grabbed some of the ice-cream from the man's bowl. Before bringing it to his mouth, he smiled again. "What about your other secret?" He brought the spoon in his mouth.

Hotch frowned.

Spencer suddenly frowned. "You can't deny it, I'm the first Reader in 2000 years, remember? I know when you're lying." A small smile slowly appeared on his lips. "Your stash of snacks are no longer safe."

Hotch groaned. "Arg..." He rolled his eyes and brought his head on the table. His shoulders suddenly jumping as he laughed.

The boy laughed too.

XOXOXOXO

Prentiss pulled her head away from the kitchen door, her mouth slightly open. "Something's wrong."

JJ tried looking over his shoulder. "What?"

Prentiss looked at the two behind her. "Aaron is laughing." She gasped.

Derek's brows raised. "Something is definitely wrong." He tried looking inside.

"Wait." Emily stopped him. "He's also sharing his ice cream." She said low.

JJ gasped. "Maybe Spencer broke something when he was in his head."

The other two broke out into laughter.

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: There's a song here, It's In His Kiss By Cher.

chapter12

Spencer slowly walked inside the room and found Derek sitting on the bed the man winced as he pulled his shirt over his head, and Spencer quickly walked over when he saw the red mark on the man's back. He slowly crawled on the bed and scoot over, reaching with both hands and tracing his fingers over the red mark. Derek flinched. Spencer brought his lips to the scrape and placed gentle kisses over the showing bruise.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Derek chuckled. "It doesn't hurt that much." He tried, but flinched again when Spencer touched the bruise.

Spencer shook his head, angry with himself. "Had I known that my strength would just...raise..." He shook his head again. "I wouldn't have pushed you."

Derek turned and grabbed Spencer's hand that was trembling on his back. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for... nothing to be scared about. So stop worrying so much, I'm fine."

Spencer stared into the loving, dark-chocolate eyes, his brows narrowed slightly. "How could you say that? You heard Hotch, my powers will grow stronger. Who's to say I won't hurt you next time? I couldn't live with myself if-"

"Spencer? Spence, listen. You're not going to hurt me. Besides, this is a time to celebrate." At his lover's confused look, Derek continued. "This was the first time you used your powers, and you literally have me trembling. You have Hotch shocked that you got rid of his burden in one try, when he's been battling this guy for years. The girls love and adore you, and threatened if any of us got rid of you, they would used their teeth to shred us...of course it took a few terrifying minutes for me to convince them that you aren't going anywhere."

Spencer stared.

"Spencer, this is your family now. The way Hotch cares for us, he now cares for you. You're amazing like that, people know you for two minutes and they want to love you... I want to love you."

Spencer stared for a short moment before a small smile appeared on his face and he brought his lips to his lover's, his arms around Derek's neck.  
Their lips moved hungrily and Derek couldn't help the groan that escaped this throat. He wrapped his large arms around the thin waist protectively and followed his younger lover when Spencer pulled him down. His large body on top of the smaller one, he could already feel Spencer tremble, he could feel...Derek smirked. "What is this?" He teased. "How long have you been like this?"

Spencer gnawed his bottom lip and touched the man's toned, hard chest. "Since I saw you shirtless on our bed."

The darkling chuckled. "Then I guess it's a good thing you're wearing this robe." He lifted the robe up, exposing Spencer to his hungry cock. Spencer stared into the dark eyes, enjoying the pleasure filled look on his lover's face. His mouth open in a small surprised whimper. Even though he knew Derek was entering him, he never prepared him for the feel of being stretched open. With Derek, every time felt like the first time.

Spencer dug his nails into the dark toned skin, he could feel the darkling's skin breaking under his nails. And when Derek suddenly pulled out then slammed back inside him, Spencer couldn't help his pleasure scream. Derek started a quick pace. Pounding inside his lover, just like his head was pounding. Quick, like the blood was rushing down to the one place he couldn't control every time he only saw Spencer smile.

"Hey, Derek? I need to talk... to...you..."

Derek pulled away from Spencer and stared at the man who walked into the room. He stood with his mouth open and his eyes wide as the man pointed. "What is this?"

Spencer stared wide-eyed and shocked at the sudden intrusion.

"Uh... Rossi, do you mind?" Derek gestured to where he was positioned.

The man who Spencer never met, stood staring at him with dark eyes for a moment before he looked back at Derek. "You're having sex with a human? And in our house?"

Derek groaned and pulled away from Spencer, then threw the blanket over Spencer before getting off the bed and walking over to the door and grabbing it. Rossi turned his face to look at the suddenly interesting wall when a fully naked Derek stood in front of him, his cock still standing proud and hungry.

"Does Hotch know about this?" The man asked.

"Yes! Spencer lives here now. Now if you don't mind, we were in the middle of something."

"I will have a talk to Aaron about this."

"Well, go right ahead." Derek gestured with his hand towards downstairs. "He's in his study." With that, he slammed the door shut. But before turning back to Spencer's naked, luscious body, Derek reopened the door. "And Dave, learn how to knock." With that, he shut the door again.

Derek turned back to Spencer. He moaned in his throat at seeing his lover just sitting there, waiting. "Where were we?"

"We were about to throw up. That...old man just walked in on us!"

Derek broke into laughter. "Ok first, Dave isn't that old, he's actually younger than me."

"Yeah, but at least in your hundreds, you still look like you're in your mid-thirties. That man is...old..."

"He's only 73." Derek said, laughing again as he made his way back to the bed. He shrugged and began to crawl over to his lover. "In darkling years that is. He actually died of a heart attack at the age of 56." He was leaning over Spencer now. "But enough of that. I want you, and you should know just how badly." He said low, then rubbed his too hard cock on Spencer's thigh.

Spencer shuddered and couldn't help the gasping moan that escaped. He gulped and shook his head. "I can't." With that, he pulled away and walked towards the middle of the room. Derek pouted and dropped his head on the now empty pillow.

"No matter how much I want this Derek, I don't want anyone else to walk in on us."

"I already locked the door." Derek groaned into the pillow.

"It's not enough!"

The darkling pulled his head away from the pillow. "What do you want me to do? Chain the door..." He frowned at seeing Spencer pulling a chair from the hallway inside the room. Spencer shut the door, locked it, then stuck the chair under the knob. He grabbed the knob and tried pulling it, then smiled when it didn't even budge. He looked back at his lover waiting impatiently. "Now where were we?"

The widest smile appeared on Derek's dark lips.

XOXOXOXO

Morning came quickly and Spencer woke to an empty bed. He showered and went downstairs to get breakfast, but frowned at seeing only JJ and Prentiss on the couch.

"Morning JJ, Em. Where is everybody?"

JJ smiled sweetly. "Apparently someone took in upon themselves to eat everything in the kitchen last night. You and Hotch had a party and didn't invite the rest of us..." She said low, then spoke louder. "So he and Derek went shopping."

Spencer nodded and looked towards Emily. "Something wrong?"

The woman shook her head. "Nothing." She said low. "You just... you called me Em?"

Spencer blinked. "You didn't like it? I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"No! No, it's not that. It's just... no one has ever given me a nickname." She gave a small smile. "It feels nice."

Spencer hummed and nodded with a smile. "Ok. I'm going to get something to eat."

"Spencer, I told you, there isn't anything to eat." JJ laughed.

"I'm sure there's something." He turned.

"Spencer!"

He turned back around to see JJ laughing. "When I say you guys ate everything, I mean... everything."

Spencer frowned. "Me and Aaron weren't in there that long."

"Spencer, you guys left the kitchen at 2am." Emily laughed.

The boy stood with his mouth slightly open.

"You guys ate everything." The woman said.

Spencer licked his bottom lip. "Oook. I guess...I'll just sit with you guys... if it's ok?"

JJ tapped the seat between her and Emily and nodded. Spencer walked over. and sat down "You know if you guys...girls are hungry, why don't you just drink..." He stopped. "I'm sorry, that's insensitive."

"Geeze! Would you stop apologizing for everything!" Emily said with a smile. "Wow Derek's right about you, you have very low self-esteem."

Spencer frowned. "Derek said that?"

"He said that your self-esteem rises only in the bedroom." JJ laughed.

Spencer frowned more. "Only in the bedroom?" He repeated.

"You were a nerd in school, weren't you?" Spencer looked towards Emily when she said that. The woman nodded and pointed to herself. "I was too. JJ was popular. She had friends, she was a cheer leader and she lost her virginity on prom night."

"Hey! Did not!" She scolded.

Spencer stared ahead at the stereo and suddenly stood up from the couch.

Emily and JJ stopped their laughing and watched as he left the room. Emily looked toward JJ. "Did I go to far?" She said low.

JJ shook her head and stood up from the couch, Emily followed. Just as the girls past the lamp that led to the turn that led up the stairs, Spencer slid on the floor holding a remote in his hand and holding it under his mouth, standing directly in front of the two. At the same time the stereo blasted, making both women darklings jump, and Spencer only started moving his mouth to the song that played.

JJ stood with a wide smiled while Prentiss stood with her mouth open.

*Does he love me, I want to know*  
*How can I tell if he loves me so*  
*(Is it in his eyes)*

Spencer shook his head and moved his mouth to the song. *Oh no, you'll be desived*  
*(Is it in his eyes)*

Spencer shook his head again, his mouth only moving, but no words coming out.  
*Oh no, he'll make believe*  
*If you want to know if he loves you so* *It's in his kiss*  
*(That's where it is)*

Emily and JJ had to move out-of-the-way when Spencer ran in between them then jumped on top of the table. He turned back towards the girls, who were now laughing. JJ made her way over and started singing along.

*(Or is it in his face)*  
*Oh no, that's just his charm* *(In his warm embrace)*  
*Oh no, that's just his arms*

*If you want to know if he loves you so* *It's in his kiss*  
*(That's where it is)*  
*Oh, oh, it's in his kiss*

The boy blew a kiss to Emily, who suddenly joined the two, also laughing and singing with JJ.

XOXOXOXO

Derek and Hotch walked up to the mansion's door, each carrying two paper bags full of food. The two looked at each other at the sound of too loud music coming from the inside of the house. Hotch quickly brought his key to the lock and opened it. He and Derek stopped in their tracks at seeing the huge mess and Spencer standing on top of the coffee table.

Derek's brows slowly raised at seeing his Spencer singing and dancing. Spencer, who lived a life of hell and possibly thought that singing and expressing himself would get him killed by anybody who found hurting him pleasurable. But here he was, having fun, and smiling, and he didn't even need to be tickled. No one was forcing him to laugh, he was having fun because he wanted to. On top of that, he got the girls to sing out loud with him.

Hotch took a step towards the three, but Derek stopped him. Hotch stared with wide eyes. "They're going to break my table." He said low.

Derek only watched with a smile at the view.

He kicked a stack of magazines of the coffee table before Spencer pulled the girls up with him and brought his arms around them and squeezed.

*Oh, oh, oh, hug him and squeeze him tight* *Find out what you want to know* *If it's love, if it really is*  
*It's in his kiss*

Again Spencer blew a kiss to Emily and Derek silently glared.

*(How 'bout the way he acts)*

Spencer, again shook his head and pointed at the two darklings in front of him as if scolding.

*Oh no, that's not the way*  
*You're not listening to all I say*

Spencer turned and jumped from the table to the couch and started doing some crazy thing, where he suddenly started shaking his head from side to side to the beat of the music.

*If you want to know if he loves you so* *It's in his kiss*  
*(That's where it is)*  
*Oh, oh, it's in his kiss*

The two girls copied Spencer and jumped from the table onto the couch next to him and the three fell to a sitting position laughing hysterically.

"Should we be concerned?" Hotch said suddenly.

Spencer turned around to see Derek and Aaron standing there looking slightly amused. Spencer's face paled and he gulped as Derek made his way over. The man gently soothed his lover's face and kissed his head.

"I'm happy to see you happy and having fun." He then walked towards the kitchen.

Spencer looked at Emily, who was biting her bottom lip. The boy's eyes widen and he threw a pillow at the woman. "You knew he was there!"

The woman only laughed and jumped from the couch then ran towards the kitchen. "Food!"

Review Please :)


	13. Chapter 13

chapter13

Toby walked inside the small ware house trembling. He knew the boss told him not to come back unless he brought Spencer with him. But Spencer had a group of stronger Darklings with him, and Toby was only one. He gulped nervously as he reached the middle of the room and dropped to his knees. A tall broad-shouldered man stood with his hands behind his back glaring down at him with pointed eyebrows at the end.

"Where is he?"

No answer.

The male witch's eyes turned a sudden red. " Where is the Reader?!"

Toby gulped loudly. "H-he's still with them." He said low.

The male witch scoffed.

"If I may, Master Charles? They don't watch over him every minute. If we gather enough Darklings we may be able to grab him!" He yelled desperately as Charles walked over to him until he was standing over the darkling. Toby stood with his arm covering his head for a few long seconds and when he thought the boss wasn't going to hurt him, he looked back up. "If you please give me one more chance? Just let me take some men."

"I've given you all these years." Charles stated low. "You never once convinced him to take our side." He tilted is head slightly when a thought came to mind. "And wasn't it only until recently that he found you were Darkling?"

Toby gulped again dryly and nervously nodded.

"What was that?"

"Y-yes...Master." He replied shaky.

Charles hummed and nodded then began pacing again. "So...tell me again, why should I give you yet another chance? Hm? Tell me. Why Should I give you another chance to capture my prized possession? The key to my future?"

Toby blinked and stared up from the floor. "I have a plan."

Charles exhaled deep as he stared down questioning.

XOXOXOXO

"Seriously Derek? Do you really have to chew with your mouth open?" Emily complained as she threw a piece of lettuce at the man, who only laughed and bit into his piece of steak.

"Leave him alone." Spencer scolded as he wiped at Derek's mouth with a napkin. "It takes a lot of nurishment to look this handsome."

"Tell it like it is baby." The darker man blew a kiss at Spencer, who started digging into the Darkling's plate.

Emily rolled her eyes. "The little baby doesn't mind because he hasn't learned his manners yet. He also chews with his mouth open." She pointed out as Spencer chewed a piece of meat he stole from Derek.

Spencer's hazel eyes trailed towards the woman and darkened. "Oh yeah? I'll show you manners." He grabbed a piece of his own lettuce and threw it back at the woman, who only laughed and threw another piece back.

"Children that's enough." Hotch said annoyed as he and JJ lay a bowl of potatoes and a plate of bread in the middle of the table.

"You shouldn't be playing with your food." JJ scolded. "There are children out there who need food." She sat across from Spencer who pointed at Emily.

"She started it."

JJ smiled at the boy. "Spencer, it isn't nice to tattle." She said playfully.

Emily smirked.

"And you!"

Emily's smile faded and she looked towards JJ who punched her arm. "Ow!"

"You shouldn't be arguing with children." JJ scolded angrily.

"I'm not a child." Spencer pouted.

"Right now, you're all acting like children." Hotch said as he dug into his plate with a smile. He liked the fact the his _children_ were acting up.

"Aaron?" Spencer whispered, and leaned forward in his seat. "I want to thank you."

Hotch looked at the boy.

"You've been kinder than any human I have ever met." He laughed kindly. "This is a wonderful family to be added into."

Hotch nodded with a smile. "There's no need to thank me, Spencer." His eyes trailed to Derek who was throwing food at JJ now. "If one of us cares, we all have to."

Spencer frowned sadly. "So...if it wasn't for Derek, you wouldn't care what happened to me?"

Hotch brought a piece of meat to his mouth and chewed for a moment before looking back at Spencer and nodding. "No. We would."

Spencer gave a small smile and sat back in his seat and continued digging into Derek's plate.

A/N: Thanks for reviews. Sorry for the VERY late chapter and...

Review Please :)


	14. Chapter 14

chapter14

Charles listened to Toby's plan to get Spencer to trust him again and Charles barked out a laugh. "That is your plan? I thought the boy had a whole group of Darklings behind him?" He pointed out angrily.

Toby gulped nervously. "T-that is all I can come up with."

Charles stared back darkly.

Toby exhaled a tired breath. "He is marked, master."

Charles face softened to confusion. "What?" He said slowly.

Toby nodded quickly, happy that the something other than himself seemed to catch the boss' attention. "It.. it was by..."

Charles tilted his head waiting for the name.

"D-Derek Morgan."

Charles stared for a moment before a dark smile crossed his lips. He turned and began pacing slowly. "You know the rules: If he is special to one of them, he's special to all of them." He stopped and stared down at Toby. "Meaning I know have leverage. Along with the Reader powers, Aaron won't be able to resist temptation to come back."

Toby gulped again even more nervous when the boss' laugh rang through the warehouse. "One problem master..." Toby cleared his throat. "The Reader will know we're coming automatically."

Charles smile quickly faded. "That's what you think. I've waited years for his powers." His smile slowly came back. "I've come prepared." He snapped his fingers and a door slowly opened. A woman slowly came out, here heals clicking on the tile floor.

Toby's mouth slowly open.

"Toby, my useless friend, say hello to our secret weapon."

Toby stared worriedly at the woman with un-focused brown eyes. Toby sent his hand across the front of the women's face. "What is wrong with her?"

"She wouldn't turn on them if she were herself now would she?" Charles laughed.

XOXOXOXO

The room was filled with some moans of ecstasy and groans of pleasure mixed with the squeak of a bed being roughly used, and the sound of grunting.

Derek thrust deep inside his lover and he leaned down and bit hard on Spencer's neck, making sure the bite would leave a dark mark. Spencer shut his eyes, cumming and crying out as the pleasure hit more when he felt his lover's hot thick cock hit that special spot deep inside him. He wiggled for some extra friction when Derek stilled and Spencer could feel the hot cum filling him deep inside.

"Ah! Shit! Mm." Derek moaned and bit at his bottom lip and leaned up so he could stare down at his cock pulling out. He loved seeing the cum drip out of Spencer's hole, it meant that he had marked inside Spencer as much as possible and there wasn't room left for any more.

Derek exhaled and threw himself to lay beside Spencer who was on all fours during their love-making. Spencer stood with his mouth open breathing heavy as he crawled over to lay his head on the broad shoulders.

"Mm. You've never made love right until you've done it with a vampire."

Ah, Darkling." Derek corrected with a smile.

Spencer brought his elbow up and leaned on Derek's stomach then brought his finger to the man's lips and started caressing softly. "It doesn't matter what you are, it was still fantastic."

Derek laughed kindly. "That's the idea."

Spencer laughed back then slowly got to his knees on the bed and began to crawl over to the edge. He giggled when an arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back.

"Where do you think you're going so soon."

Spencer giggled again. "I'm hungry!"

Derek moaned. "I have something you can eat." He said hinting under the sheets.

Spencer laughed harder and shook his head. "I want food." He pulled away and quickly walked towards the bathroom in Derek's bedroom. "I want to shower then eat some real food." He said. He turned and smirked at Derek.

"I'll join you!" The Darkling hopped out of bed.

Spencer laughed even harder. "I don't think so. If you join me in the bathtub we'll never get out, and I'll never get to eat." He slammed the door when he saw Derek suddenly use his powers and swoosh towards the door. "That's cheating!" Spencer laughed behind the door. "But I saw it coming."

Derek slammed his hand flat against the door. "Speeencer..." He pouted. But all he heard was more laughter and the bath turn on.

Derek exhaled then turned towards the bedroom door when someone knocked. He grabbed a robe from near the bed and walked over. He opened the door and was surprised to see Hotch and JJ and standing there with worried looks on their faces.

"We have a problem." Aaron said low, and took a small peak in the bedroom. "Where's Spencer?"

"He's in the shower. What's wrong?" He asked with narrowed brows.

"You need to get downstairs." Hotch said urgently.

Derek nodded. "Spencer!?"

"I said no!"

Derek tried to hold in a laugh. "Baby, I'm going to get something to eat and bring it up here!" He called out.

"Ok! Bring some drinks back!"

Derek quickly left the room and followed his two Darkling family downstairs. When they got downstairs Derek gasped at seeing the body on the couch and quickly ran over.

"What happened!" He sat next to the red-headed woman on the couch, who winced when Derek touched her bleeding head. "Pen?"

The woman with the light-brown eyes gulped loud. "I-I don't know..." She whispered.

Derek's brows narrowed in more worry.

"Me and Em went hunting when we found her in the woods next to Grounds Creak." JJ explained low.

The woman (Pen) stood staring at the carpet under their feet in front of the couch.

"I went hunting a couple of days ago, just after JJ and Emily. I remember walking into the woods, but that's it." She seemed to sniff something then glanced at Derek and made a face. She then scoot a little away.

"Penny, we need to figure out who attacked you." Aaron said low. "We need to figure out if it was random or if our family is being targeted."

The woman's nose crinkled and she sniffed again then stood up from the couch. "Can we open a few windows?" She walked over and began pulling the double windows open one by one without waiting for an answer.

Derek eyed the woman with even more worry as she walked over to the table and began organizing as if nothing were wrong. Derek's eyes trailed to JJ, who shook her head in confusion. The blond walked over to Penny and grabbed the frame the woman grabbed.

"Why don't we get you into bed? You've had a long day, you must be tired."

Derek watched as JJ pulled Penny up to the bedroom then he looked at Hotch with concern. But Hotch seemed as confused as he did.

A/N: So Penny finally shows up. I know exactly whats going to be in the next chapter. Reviews make this happen faster ;).

Review Please :)


	15. Chapter 15

chapter15

JJ came back downstairs about half an hour later. "She's sleeping, just passed out." She sighed. "We need to find out who attacked Penny." She said as she sat next to Derek on the couch.

Hotch nodded in agreement.

The kitchen door opened and Emily came out with tall cups of coffee on a tray. She walked over and lay the tray on the coffee table, grabbing two cups before she sat on the couch. Emily handed a cup to JJ then started sipping at the other cup of coffee in her hand.

Derek grabbed the coffee closest to him and Hotch grabbed the other sighing.

"You know," Hotch started. "She said she left right after JJ and Emily, maybe she was going to meet them at the hunting grounds when she was attacked." He said thoughtfully.

Emily nodded in agreement. "That makes sense."

"It can also help." Derek said. "If she was going to meet you guys, maybe we could follow the steps towards the hunting grounds since we all take the same path. Maybe we'll find some clues to the attack."

JJ shook her head worriedly. "We should start first thing in the morning."

"Then we only have about an hour left to think of a plan." Hotch said as he looked towards the open window at the lightly colored blue sky.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer walked out of the bathroom and straight into the bedroom as he squeezed the dripping water out of his hair that reached the tip of the top of his ears. He rang his fingers through his hair then dried his hands on robe he was wearing. He smiled and shook his head sighing when he noticed Derek hadn't come back with the food he promised.

Spencer walked over to the drawer with the Darkling's clothes and began looking through for anything that would fit him. The day he ran from Toby, Spencer didn't think about taking clothes with him. Hell, who would think about anything when they see their boyfriend's...exx boyfriend's eyes glow red. Spencer even left the house with no shoes that night and was now using Derek's slippers to walk around the house.

He was just grateful he had no reason to go outside. What would people think when they see a skinny white boy wearing huge joggers and a t-shirt twice his size? Of course, Derek didn't mind. The Darkling said he liked the way the shirt hung sideways exposing Spencer's shoulder so Derek could sneak butterfly kisses and bites and nips. Derek also like the way Spencer looked with the too loose joggers. Spencer was just glad the joggers had a string so they wouldn't slide down and show more than he'd like to show.

After putting the clothes on Spencer left the bedroom and walked towards the stairs leading to the lower level of the house. He could hear whispering and when he reached the bottom of the stairs the whispering stopped and the group of Darklings on the couch stared at Spencer.

Spencer smiled. "Hi. I just... came to get something to eat." He pointed towards the kitchen.

Derek winced low. "Sorry babe, I forgot about your food."

Spencer breathed a small laugh. "Anyone want to join me?"

The sudden silence was what made the boy's smile slowly fade. He eyed each Darkling warily. "Ok, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Derek cleared his throat then stood up from the couch. "Why don't we make some sandwiches?" He walked up to the boy who suddenly smiled and nodded. Derek glanced behind him at the other Darkling's, letting them know with his eyes to continue without him as he kept Spencer company.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer walked over to the fridge and started pulling out the balona, cheese and bread. Derek walked over and pulled out the mayo.

"Bring the pickles." Spencer said as he lay the items he held on the kitchen island.

Derek stared back at him with a raised brow. "Seriously? In your sandwich?"

Spencer shrugged. "Yes." He said flatly.

"Are you sure you aren't pregnant?"

Spencer stared with a confused smile. "What?" He laughed.

Derek lay the pickles and mayo along with a bowl of lettuce on the island. "I mean, come on Spencer, pickles?" He went back over to the fridge and grabbed a bowl of already cut another jar. He ran back over to the island and reached over Spencer's shoulder and placed the items down.

"I highly doubt it's even possible for me to." Spencer picked up the second jar then turned frowning. "You're talking about me and you're planning to add hot peppers on your sandwich?"

Derek smiled wickedly and brought his hands to Spencer's waist. "Baby, you know I like my food like I like my loving."

"Really?" The boy said playfully. "How would that be?" He breathed out a moan when the Darkling's teeth grabbed and nipped at his jaw.

Derek placed his mouth just next to Spencer's ear. "HHHot." He groaned, making the H sound roll.

Spencer giggled low.

"Oh God, please stop?" Derek pulled away from Spencer and saw the Darkling's walking inside the kitchen. Emily walked up to the island and grabbed the bread.

"Someone's a little jealous." Derek whispered in Spencer's ear."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I can hear you. Even if you were a hundred feet away I could still hear you, just like I heard you guys last night."

Spencer's eyes widen and he turned to the Darkling.

"Yes, that's right." She said low.

"Ignor her, Spence. She's just mad she didn't get any." Derek said. He stuck his tongue out when Emily glared.

Spencer looked towards JJ who was putting mayo on her bread with a small butter knife. Spencer licked his lips and leaned on the island. "Why don't you just use your witch power?"

Everyone's eyes looked towards the boy.

Spencer eyed each and every one of them and smiled. "Wouldn't it be easier? You could get things done much quicker." When he got no answer, he suddenly frowned and looked towards Hotch then back at JJ who was putting the bread and knife back down slowly.

"Did I say something wrong?"

JJ turned to Hotch, who only gave the slightest kind smile and nodded.

JJ turned back to Spencer, her normally beautiful blue eyes suddenly a light blue-gray.

"You asked for it, babe." Derek said low.

Spencer looked at Derek who was smiling, then he looked back at JJ and Emily who were now standing next to each other, Emily's eyes now also blue-gray. What was happening did not seem real to Spencer. The food items were moving on their own.

Knives spreading mayo on bread, balona flying out in single layers out of the package and slamming flat on top of the bread, then the cheese next. Spencer smiled as a slice of tomato flew past his face. He looked at Hotch, who was also watching with a smile. Hotch nodded next to Spencer.

Spencer looked to his right and smiled as he reached up and grabbed the sandwich that was floating in thin air.  
He looked back down on the counter where there was at least 10 sandwiches.

"Wow." He said happily. "That was great." He looked towards the two women who smiled back.

"You forgot something."

Everyone looked at Hotch, whose eyes flashed a quick gray and cans of soda suddenly appeared on the island, making Spencer flinch back. Spencer stared back at the man with his mouth slightly open in shock at the fact that the soda just appeared instead of flying across the room like the girls did with the food.

A/N: Well, sorry, but this isn't what I planned for this chapter, it just happened and it's getting long. So I'll stop here and hopefully those reviews _*hint hint*_ will make the next chapter come out tomorrow. Again, I already know whats going to be in it. It's what I planned yesterday. =D

Review Please :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for reviews, just realized over a hundred now.

chapter16

Spencer and Derek were in the kitchen eating breakfast when they heard shuffling coming in through the wood swinging door. Both looked towards the door to see JJ and Emily walking in.

Spencer frowned when he noticed the two women walked in with a third one. Curvy, red-head with pink glasses and colorful feathers holding her hair together.

"Spencer, this is Penny. She is the only one you haven't met yet." JJ introduced.

Spencer nodded and a small wave. "Hello."

Penny eyed the boy for a moment, making Spencer feel uncomfortable all of a sudden. A wide smile crossed her lips and she suddenly popped next to the boy and sat on the stool next to him.

"Spencer Read...er."

"..." Spencer stared confused. "Excuse me?"

"Spencer... Spencer Reid, right?'

Spencer nodded slowly. "...Yes... That's me." He eyed the woman who seemed so suddenly attached to his name.

"I've heard about you."

"You did?" Spencer and Derek said at the same time.

"Uh... What I mean is...that uh... I couldn't sleep last night and I heard JJ and Emily _talking _about you... So I heard your name. Yeah." She nodded.

Derek frowned and looked towards the two women with a questioning stare.

Emily shrugged and JJ shook her head.

Derek looked back towards Penny. "Well, we have some stuff to do today so you are going to have to stay here with Spencer while we take a walk to the hunting grounds." He laid his napkin on the island and stood up.

"Why are you going over there?" Penny asked.

Derek kissed Spencer's cheek then looked towards the woman. "We have to see if we can find any clues to what happened."

Penny nodded and watched as Derek left followed by JJ and Emily. She looked back at the plate Derek left and started picking at the scrambled eggs he left.

Spencer gulped and stood up. "I noticed you don't have a TV here."

He got no response.

Spencer nodded. "So..." He trailed for a couple of seconds. "How long do these trips to the hunting grounds last?"

Again no response.

Spencer exhaled and walked out of the kitchen.

A small smile reached the very corner of Penny lips and her eyes turned a sudden red glow causing all the windows to gently swing open.

XOXOXOXO

Hotch zoomed through the tops of the trees while Derek, JJ and Emily zoomed through the wood grounds. The Darklings had been searching for about an hour and still found no clues.

Hotch stopped at the top of one tree and stared into the distance with blue-gray eyes, then he jumped down to the ground floors where he was suddenly met with the other three of his group.

"This should be the spot." Hotch said low. "We'll split up, JJ come with me. Emily, Derek, go check near the stream. Remember, anything could be a clue."

Everyone nodded and obeyed the order.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer exhaled exasperatingly loud and threw himself face first on the couch. Hanging around with a Darkling boyfriend was exhausting. Especially when he came with a whole family of Darklings. The bunch of them were so wild. Wild but fun. Spencer couldn't remember the last time he felt so alive and so loved. But he was still exhausted.

He didn't know what it was that caught his attention, maybe it was that feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him lift his head. He didn't know.

Spencer frowned. "What's the matter?" He asked worried, he stared into Penny's unfocused eyes and knew something was wrong. He sat up on the couch then got to his feet. "What's wrong?"

The woman only stared into the distance, her unfocused pupils slowly dilating.

Spencer's brows slowly dropped and narrowed. "Pen-" He yelled when he was pushed against a wall, a strong grip around his throat. He stared into the dark red eyes of a man. Spencer's eyes widen when he saw a needle raising towards him.

"You may be the first powerful Reader in 2000 years," He stabbed the needle inside Spencer's neck resulting in a painful whimper coming from the boy's mouth before the thin body went limp. "But you are still only human."

"And you are very stupid to come here."

Charles turned around to see David Rossi standing with his eyes a light-blue. Charles' brows narrowed and he sent his palm out to attack, but it was too late. Rossi sent the man flying across the room into the coffee table. Rossi stared with angry eyes.

"Did you really think Aaron would leave Spencer without back-up?"

Charles stood up from the table, a dark smile across his lips. "Did you really think I wouldn't have my own back-up plan?"

Rossi's brows narrowed. He only heard the sound, and before he was able to turn around there was a sharp blow to his head, sending him across the room and through the door leading outside. Rossi groaned and slowly raised up to see Charles accompanied by four other Darklings. Rossi stared shocked as Penny stood next to Charles with unfocused eyes, The male witch was holding out his hand which the woman took instantly.

"I thank you, my dear. But I have no more use for you." He waved his other hand in mid-air making the woman fall to the floor gasping for air.

Rossi jumped to his feet and ran over to Charles as quick as he could but only reached the door as Charles flew out the window. One of the men was holding Spencer very close to his chest.

Rossi was about to swoosh after, but the sound of gasping caught his ear and he look down to see Penny clawing at her throat gasping for air. Rossi looked back out the window, with his Darkling vision he could make out Charles and his group in the very far distance. Rossi knew he could catch up to them. He knew that he could follow and possibly get their hideout. But he also knew that Spencer would be of no use to Charles dead. So chances were the male witch wouldn't kill the boy.

"Hopefully." He thought to himself as he ran towards his Darkling friend.

Review Please :)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on my stories, I have a lot going on and my brain doesn't want to coöperate with my ideas. If you're still there waiting, thank you and I love reviews :)

chapter17

Spencer gasped and sat up quickly when he heard the soft whispers. He looked around and saw he was in a beautiful bedroom. The walls were a dark red and the floors were made of wood. The bed he lay in was huge, possibly king sized, the blankets looked to be made of very expensive fabric.

He gulped nervously as he looked around the unfamiliar empty room. Spencer slowly slid one foot off the bed, gasping lightly when he realized his feet were bare the moment his toes touch the cold floor. He gently slid off the bed all the way and looked around the room wide-eyed before seeing the small window in the corner. He quickly walked over to it and tried lifting it, only to be disappointed when it didn't budge. His brows narrowed when he noticed the large nails on the outside of the window. On top of that, even if he somehow got the window open there were black gates blocking the outside of the window.

It seemed his kidnappers were very persistent in keeping him caged.

Spencer's large hazel eyes trailed from the gates to the sudden reflection of the door opening behind him. He slowly turned around and with wide eyes.

"Toby."

The man. . . or rather, darkling, slowly walked in to the bedroom never taking his eyes off his prey. "You betray me, Spencer."

The younger man desperately shook his head and side-stepped away from the window where he'd be cornered.

"Yes, you did. And it hurt Spencer."

Again Spencer shook his head.

"I can sense him inside of you!" Toby snarled angrily.

"No!" Spencer screeched then ran towards the open door. Toby ran after him, but the moment the darkling reached the threshold leading out the bedroom, there was a quick swoosh in front of him making him stop in place. He watched as a cloud of smoke appeared in front of Spencer, making the boy stop in place at the surprise giving Charles the chance to grip his arms tightly.

Spencer stared breathless as the large darkling lifted him with ease by the arms. Charles dark eyes trailed from Spencer to where Toby stood.

"What did I tell you about playing with my weapons?"

Toby flinched back in to the room. "Sorry master." He whispered almost inaudibly.

Charles looked back at Spencer and slowly placed him down in front of him. "You can try to run, boy, but it won't do any good. I'm 100 times faster than you and even more times in strength."

Spencer eyed the hands holding his arms before he looked back at the darkling. "What do you want from me? Let me go!"

Charles stared back for a moment before smiling darkly. "You can look darkling's in the eye, Reader. Not even my poor excuse for followers would dare it."

Spencer grit his teeth angrily. "I'm not your follower." He snarled.

Charles chuckled. "Not yet, you aren't."

A/N:I know it's short, don't kill me please :). LIke I said, I'm going through some things, (aka, just found I have heart problems) and I have ideas for my stories I just can't seem to get them down properly, and I want to do something while I'm waiting for results and my next Dr.s appointment.

Review Please :)


End file.
